Cardiac arrest and other cardiac health ailments are a major cause of death worldwide. Various resuscitation efforts aim to maintain the body's circulatory and respiratory systems during cardiac arrest in an attempt to save the life of the victim. Such resuscitation efforts may include CPR (i.e., chest compressions with or without artificial respiration), pacing, defibrillation, drug therapy, open heart massage, or various combinations thereof. For many forms of cardiac arrest, such as where the subject is suffering from Ventricular Fibrillation (VF) or Ventricular Tachycardia (VT), defibrillation may be appropriate, especially if applied soon after the onset of VF or VT. Various studies have shown that each minute of delay in the application of defibrillation can result in a 10% decrease in the victim's chance of survival, thus the sooner the resuscitation efforts begin, the better the victim's chances of survival.